Red Meat
by MxAcid
Summary: When teenagers on spring break stumble across Pleasant Valley, they think they're going to get a taste of the South, but little do they know it's the other way around. Charlotte always did love her some good red meat. Harper Alexander/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or actors of this movie, I don't own anything. But, Kristen, Stephanie, Nick, Travis, and Charlotte are mine.

Four teenagers all sang loudly to the music that was blaring through the radio, "Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world, took the midnight train goin' anywhere!"

Stephanie, Travis, Nick, and Kristen wereall going home to Florida for spring break, and they couldn't be happier. Florida meant the beach, the babes, the dudes, and all the liqour they could drink. It was going to be the best week of their life. Not to mention, Nick's older brother had a beach house that they were all going to be staying at.

Nick had his arm around Stephanie as Travis drove, and Kristen threw the roach from their joint out the window. "Where the fuck are we?" Stephanie asked as Nick kissed her neck.

Kristen looked around, "Bum fuck Georgia. Hey Travis, a detour."

They followed the detour, and drove into a beautiful green field, with a metal sign that read, 'Pleasant Valley'. As they drove in deeper they discovered what appeared to be a town. It was all old fashioned, but there was no one around, "What the fuck?"

"Welcome visitors!"

A man with white hair and a long pointed nose seemed to have appeared out of nowhere along with the whole town. Now the fact that they just popped up was weird, but when they saw what the the people were wearing, they were seriously freaked out. Every single one of them were dressed up as if they lived in the 1800's. "So crazy," Travis mumbled.

Mayor Buckman grinned at them all, "Welcome welcome to Pleasant Valley. Buckman's my name, Mayor is my game." He gave the lot a warm smile, "You lot sure are lucky, we're havin' our Guts N Glory Jubilee this weekend, we sure would be happy if ya'll stayed. Well, there'll be dancing, and music, and great food. What do ya'll say?"

The four college kids in the van looked around with stupid grins on their faces, grins the mayor had seen many times before. The towns' folk all shared knowing smiles.

"It'll just be for a couple days guys. We'll be back home in no time," the youngest of the group said. This was Travis. He was only eighteen, very naïve, and sweet. He couldn't keep his eyes off the barely clothed girls that were standing around, not that anyone could blame him.

The oldest, the girl named Stephanie, frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "This place is fucking freaky. I don't like it," she whispered to her friends.

Nick smiled at the half dressed girls, not at all paying attention to his friends. Kristen shrugged her shoulders, "Like Travis said, it's only a couple of days. Free food, a place to stay, it sounds reasonable."

Stephanie groaned, "What about Miami?" Nick scoffed, "What about it?"

Harper Alexander watched with a cold stare as Nick's gaze moved from the girls, to one in particular, Charlotte. He was holding back the urge to shove a horse shoe through the guy's skull as his eyes wandered all over her body. From her wavy chesnut locks, down to her toes. He'd never seen a girl look so sexy before. She was wearing a a sort navy blue skirt with a white petticoat underneath, and a corset styled navy blue top. Charlotte just smirked at the boy.

"Is that a yes?" She asked in a seductive voice, bending down to show some cleavage.

"Hell yes!" He said with a grin. Everyone cheered and hollered, overjoyed that the barbeque was still taking place. Peaches helped Travis out of the car, Rufus assisted the girls, and Charlotte took it upon herself to give Nick a proper greeting.

"I sure am glad you decided to stay," she told him sweetly.

Nick couldn't find it in himself to tear away from her green eyes, "The feeling is mutual."

Instruments were being played, some people still cheered, while others sang, everyone was glad that they decided to stay. While the teenagers were being shown to their rooms, Harper pulled Charlotte aside so no one could see them. Once he was sure they were alone he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth.

After a minute or so of kissing, Charlotte pulled back and grinned, "Missin' me already Harper?"

He pecked her lips, "I don't like the way them boys be lookin' at you."

She frowned up at him, "You remember the last group of kids we had? Miss Kitty stuck her hand in your pants." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You have no right to be angry."

"Hey now girly," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "I thought we moved passed that later that night." He grinned at her; Charlotte couldn't help but smile back. She tenderly kissed his lips, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He pulled away, "I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded her head, he pecked her lips one last time before he walked away. Charlotte toyed with the ring that was attached to the chain around her neck. It was her wedding ring, the one Harper had given her. As much as she loved wearing it on her finger, it interfered with their plans.

She waltzed to Granny Boone who was busy making lemonade for their guests, "Where is Hucklebilly?"

Granny looked up from the cups, "Him? Oh he's out of town sweetie, checkin' out for more people." She smiled at her, "Them kids we got sure do have some meat on their bones."

"That they do Granny, we gone be eatin' well tonight."

The two cackled loudly, before Mayor Buckman came by. He pecked Granny on the lips and turned to Charlotte, "You gone be ready for the feast little lady?"

Scarlett nodded her head, "It's gone be great."


	2. Chapter 2

Obsessed? Nick didn't think so. Nick didn't think he was obsessed with Charlotte, he'd just met her after all. No, that wasn't it at all. It was just odd for him. Nearly every girl he wanted, he got. But Charlotte was much too innocent for that, but he'd noticed how promiscuous she really was. She'd bend over around him so he could get a look at those gorgeous legs of hers, she'd sit on his lap and always press her soft chest against him, it was driving Nick wild. Like for now as an example.

Charlotte was on Nick's lap, pushing some of the messy long dark hair out of his face. "Nicky, ever think about shavin'?"

She giggled, and Nick let it slide that she called him Nicky. It was a nick name he loathed, but pouring from her sweet cherry lips he liked it more then his own name. He only imagined what those lips could do. What they felt like pressed against his, kissing his neck; He really wanted to know what they'd feel like around his _member_, we shall say.  
To be honest, he couldn't keep his mind away from her. He'd kept fantasizing about her. Especially what she'd look like beneath him. Panting and sweating. He'd love to hear her say Nicky in that particular situation.

He scratched the stubble on his neck and shrugged his shoulders, "Thought about it, but I like the scruffle. You don't?"

Charlotte giggled and pushed her wavy chestnut locks behind her shoulder. "Well personally, I prefer a smooth, clean face." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. The spot where her lips had touched felt like it was on fire. Her lips were so soft.

Nick closed his eyes upon impact. He wanted to grab her face and kiss her hard on the mouth. See her out of that navy blue dress and on his bed. But those thoughts were immediately cut short when she slid off his lap. He frowned, "Where are you going?" Nick felt like a little kid being denied his toys.

"I gotta help Granny prepare suppa' Nicky," she tilted her head to the side, "I'll see you again at Seven PM, sharp." She bit her lip and did a little wave, "Till then." As she walked out Nick kept his eyes on her hips which were swinging back and forth.

He ran his hands through his messy hair and gingerly rubbed his neck. After a few moments Stephanie came in, her unnatural red hair was tangled. Nick didn't take notice though, he wasn't focused on her presence.

"Nick?" Stephanie had her arms crossed over her chest, a sour look on her face, "What the hell was she doing here?"

"What?" He shook himself out of his trance and cleared his throat, "Oh, sorry. She was just telling me that dinner was at seven."

Stephanie didn't look too happy. Nick mentally sighed, now he'd have to make her feel better. "Baby, c'mere," he patted his lap, "Are you really getting upset over her? Some hick girl?"

The insult seemed to loosen her up some. Grudgingly she trudged over to him and sat on his lap. "She is just some hick girl," she smirked, "Some inbred cunt, whatever."

Nick could feel his blood boiling, but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Exactly, it's whatever."

Now he had to relieve some 'tension' that Charlotte had stirred up in him. Without warning he picked Stephanie up and threw her onto the bed. She squealed in delight and pulled Nick on top of her. In moments the two were getting undressed.

Kristen pulled her messy blond hair back into a loose pony tail. She and Stephanie had just tried to help Hucklebilly catch his cat, but the fucker crawled under the house. Still, they tried to get under the patio. But one spiderweb and the two went berserk, they immediately crawled out and continued to brush their clothes off just in case a spider had gotten on them. Hucklebilly had a fun time watching the two freak out.

She grumbled as she removed a twig from her hair, and brushed some dirt off of her knee. She really needed a beer right about now. Kristen walked towards the pub, but got distracted. She heard two girlish giggles from behind one of the buildings. Curiosity got the best of her, and she followed the noises. What she saw made her heart pick up a beat,

Two girl, two gorgeous half naked blond girls, were leaning against the wall. They were kissing, topless, and Kristen noticed that one girl had her hand up the other ones skirt. They didn't stop when they noticed Kristen. Much to her surprise, they waved her over. She couldn't believe it, but she managed to make her way over to them, "Hello," she said in a shocked voice.

"C'mere gorgeous," one of the two grabbed her hand and pulled her close, she crashed her lips onto hers and pressed her bare chest against Kristen's clothed torso. Immediately she kissed back as she other girl moved behind her to reach around and unbutton her jean short one kissing her tugged at the hem of her shirt, Kristen broke away for a moment to pull off her shirt. She was still wearing a bra, her large breasts were peeping over them. She quickly unhooked it and tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed or who would find it.

The two resumed their kissing, their now bare breasts pressed against each other. The third girl smirked as the one kissing Kristen snuck her hand into Kristen's shorts.

"Fuck," she mumbled. She pressed herself against the wall as the girl kissed her neck and moved her fingers in and out of her. Her eyes were closed, mouth open as small noises pured from her lips.

The topless girl that she wasn't kissing pushed Kristen forward some so her wasn't against the wall. She disappeared for a moment, but Kristen didn't notice. She could feel a tightening in her stomach. She was getting close to her orgasm.

The girl reappeared with something in her hand. She winked at her lover who sent her a coy smirk. She stopped kissing Kristen, but her hands kept moving. The girl behind her held up what she was holding, it was a long wire. She slowly crept behind Kristen, and when she was close enough she wrapped it around her neck and pulled hard.

Immediately her hands moved to grab the thing around her neck. She tried clawing at it,, kicking the girl with her hand still in her panties, but couldn't do anything to stop her. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air as the girl laughed loudly and tugged the wire tighter and tighter. It was starting to break the skin.

Kristen's face was turning red, but the girl never removed her hand from her pants. She rubbed Kristen's clit fast and never stopped. Before she could take another gasp Kristen felt herself hitting her orgasm. She had one final breath before her eyes closed and she stopped struggling.

Glendora let the wire go and let Kristen fall to the floor. Hester giggled and stepped over her body and placed a loving kiss on her cousin's cheek, "That was fun." Glendora gladly returned the kiss, she took Hester's fingers and licked them clean, "C'mon Hessie, we need to drop this thing off at the Butcher's."

The two put their tops back on. Kristen was small enough, so they wouldn't be needing any help. Glendora grabbed her wrists, Hester had her ankles. On the count of three they lifted her and started walking towards the Butcher's cabin.

Harper Alexander happened to be walking by while they were carrying the limp body. He smiled teasingly at them, they seemed to be having some difficulties, "Need a hand?"

Glendora nodded and dropped

Glendora and Hester let go at the same time, the drop made a loud thud, but neither of them cared. "Thank you Harper," they said simultaneously. "It's not a problem girls," he said pleasantly.

He bent over and lifted the body like it was nothing, he flung her over his should and marched towards the cabin, whistling a tune whilst doing so. He wondered what Charlotte was up to, and if that asshole was with her. He didn't know the boy, but he sure as hell didn't like him. Harper had a tendency to hate anyone that looked at his wife, let alone try to touch her. He smirked as he dropped the body off in the back room, he thought of all the ways he could kill that Nick fellow, with Charlotte on his side laughing her bum off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do not own 2001 Maniacs, sadly. Charlotte is based on the likeness of Analeigh Tipton, Travis is based off the likeness of Jay Baruchel, Nick is based off the likeness of Kurt Travis, Stephanie is based off the likeness of Rachael Leigh Cook, and Kristen is based off the likeness of Blake Lively.

The Butcher sat in a wooden chair with his head tilted back, chest covered in blood, and his eyes tightly closed. A loud groan left his lips. Peaches popped her head up from his waist, a big smile on her face, "Now can I have a bite?"

Peaches had come into his cabin all excited hearing that they already had one plate for the barbecue. She'd asked if she could have a bite, just a teeny bite. But he'd said no.

"Please?" She stuck her lower lip out. The Butcher just rolled his eyes and wiped some of the blood of his blade onto his apron, "I'm sorry Miss Peaches, but you know I can't do that. Granny wouldn't be very happy."

Peaches hopped onto the table beside the body, she dipped her finger into some of the blood and stuck it in her mouth, it was sweet and made her let out a light moan. The Butcher just watched with a stoic face, not letting her know that that small noise had made his jeans just a little bit tighter. He watched as she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her.

"Just one bite?" Her hands moved around his back and undid the knot that tied his apron, "Please?"

He shook his head again and let Peaches slip the apron off. She let it fall to the floor and ran her hands over his chest. He was extremely muscular and covered in scars from years of hard labor and whippings. Peaches pressed her hand into the blood and ran it down his chest. She leaned forward and licked most of it off. The Butcher let his eyes shut, his jeans becoming tighter once again. Peaches kissed down his chest to the waist band of his jeans. She did have the gift of tongues and was intending on using that gift.

The Butcher felt himself being pushed backwards. He opened his eyes and saw that Peaches was the one pushing him. She stopped for a moment and gave him a hard shove, thankfully he fell onto the wooden chair.

Peaches dropped to her knees and wasted no time in undoing his jeans and whipping out his member. She let out a small gasp, her eyes darted up to his, "My, oh my," she whispered.

The Butcher couldn't help but let a small smirk slip. He didn't say anything but just watched as Peaches moved her mouth downwards.

"Granny Boone, this is delicious," Stephanie commented. The older woman smiled at her, "Why thank you, I'm glad to know y'all enjoy my cooking."

Nick looked around, he didn't see Charlotte anywhere. No one had noticed. They were all too busy stuffing their faces. Travis, on the other hand, had noticed one person that'd gone missing, Kristen. Travis had the biggest crush on Kristen, he loved everything about her. But she didn't know, no one had any idea about it. This crush had started one night at a party when she was really drunk and made out with him. He'd had his hands on her hips and was totally sober.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kristen?" He asked in a small voice.

They all shrugged, Rufus spoke up, "Think I seen 'er. She was with Glendora an Hester. Them two were taking her to the field."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. Travis never shut up about Kristen. _Kristen this, Kristen that._ Most of the time she just wanted to smack him so he'd just shut up.

"Oh, those two?" Mayor Buckman laughed and shook his head, "She's in good hands boy, don't you worry."

They all laughed and joked around as they ate. It was amazing, neither of them had eaten a homemade meal in months. The steaks were tender and cooked just right. The vegetables were full of flavor. Nick figured that they grew all their own vegetables and their own livestock.

Nick was still upset that Charlotte wasn't with them. But oddly enough, there was only one seat empty, and it was Kristen's. Did this mean that she never ate with them? Did she eat by herself, or did she have a family? He wanted to ask, but kept his mouth shut. He rubbed his now smooth face and took another bite of his food.

Once everyone was done Granny Boone took away their plates and smiled pleasantly at them, "Now, who's ready for dessert?"

She handed out pieces of her apple pie; all of them took slices with big smiles on their faces. Granny Boone started playing the piano, Rufus and Stephanie started dancing. Peaches walked in with the Milk Maiden, "We missin' the party?" Peaches asked.

Mayor Buckman grinned and led them in, "The party has just begun!"

The two girls hollered with joy. Peaches grabbed Travis' hand and pulled him up and to her body, "Dance with me," she murmured. His eyes traveled up and down her body, he eagerly nodded his head, "Sure thing."

Nick sat by himself, wondering if Charlotte would show up. He took the last bite of his pie and set it down, sighing sadly. The Milk Maiden walked over to him and leaned over, he got quite an eyeful. "Mm, poor boy. You feelin' okay?"

He glanced up at her face, then to her breasts, back to her boobs. "I am now," he said lightly.

She smirked, "Would you like to dance?"

He nodded his hand and stood up, placing his hands on her waist. The two danced and laughed, drinking their moonshine and having a good time. Charlotte didn't even cross his mind the whole time. This was probably a good thing, seeing as she was lying in bed with her husband. Well, they surely weren't just lying there. Every time Harper or Charlotte saw someone attempting to make the moves on their beloved, it made them want each other even more.

Peaches ran her hands up and down Travis' chest and smirked, "How 'bout you show me to your room?"

He gulped nervously and nodded his head, "Sounds good."


End file.
